Camping A Story of Epicness
by MollyChaikatuthecat
Summary: What happens when the Sonic gang goes camping? Adventure? No dip. Romance? Perhaps. Mishaps? Heck yeah. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Preview

Alrighty, I'm starting a new story and will be taking OC's for it. Here's the form, and I'll start chapter 1 in a few days. THE ONLY REQUIREMENT: NO "MARY SUE" CHARACTERS (I'm sorry, I just cannot stand perfect OC's. I'm okay with Official characterxOC, as long as it does not compete with another OC, cuz I cannot choose sides in this story.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Lover/crush (optional):

Friends (optional):

Enemies (optional):

Other:


	2. Setup

Alright, I am no longer accepting OC's, and here is the list of all the characters starring in this. Do not be upset if your OC is not in every chapter, because I have 12 to deal with, along with the official characters. All the characters look unique, and I look forward to writing about them. I also may ask that, can I write a portion of the story from your OC's point of view? Comment/PM me if you DO NOT allow me to.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own SEGA, Sonic the hedgehog, or any of the official characters. They belong to SEGA. D:

Cynder

L

Ray

Birch

Ms. Ima Toe (haha love the name!)

Inari

Bliss

Streaky

Gemma

Peter

Mystic

Molly

Sonic

Amy

Shadow

Silver

Blaze

Knuckles

Rouge

Scourge

And THAT is the list. Unfortunately, I cannot write tonight. I'll get it uploaded tomorrow night or the next. R and R!


	3. Chapter 1: Getting there

Alright, here's chapter 1. Most of the OC's are in it, but I haven't fully studied them all, so don't be upset if they don't say much. I promise the next chapter will be better than this :/ This starts off with my OC's POV. I'll do someone else's next chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN (d'awww…..) The official Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA, with the exception of Scourge, who belongs to the Archie comics. I also do not own the little snippet of "Lacrymosa" by Evanescence. That belongs to the writer of the song, Amy Lee. Nor do I own the little snippet of the song "Careless Whisper", a cover by Seether.

Name: Molly Chaikatu

I lean back in the driver's seat. Turn up the radio to my favorite song by Evanescence. Open the sunroof so everyone around me can hear what real music is. And of course, I can't help but sing some…

"_Out on your own…._

_Cold, and alone again_

_Can this be what_

_You really wanted, baby?_

_Blame it on me,_

_Set your guilt free,_

_Nothing can hold you back now…"_

Let me catch you up to date as to what's going on in my life: It's the end of summer, and I'm trying to get in one more little vacation before I have to go back to the Torture Chamber for another year. This vacation is a 5-day camping trip. Not with RVs or cabins or anything, just good old primitive tents and fires and etc. Thoughts are flowing through my mind left and right, like 'I wonder what kind of people will be camping next to me?' or 'I hope it doesn't rain' and even 'DID I FORGET SOMETHING?' But I had a checklist. I didn't forget anything….unless I left something outta the checklist! I need to calm down big time.

I growl as the song goes off, and turn at the _Sunshine Leaf Camping Grounds sign._ Taking in the smell of pine, I stop by the gate and hand the person at the booth my verification card, the proof that I paid and I'm staying here. The girl there hands me my card back, then looks up and says, "MOLLY! Thank the Lord someone I know is staying here!" I recognize the girl immediately. It's Miko, a friend from school. I nod, say hi, and then drive on.

I look at the numbers next to the campsite, then look at my card, checking to see which camping spot I get. The card says _127_ in big olive green letters. I groan once I see the sign out the window says _24_ and keep driving. After what seems like 30 minutes, (but is probably only 5) I go into the very back of the camping grounds and to a little cul-de-sac with tents set up with the exception of 2 empty spots. I pull into the_127_ parking spot and step out of the Jeep. I look to my left: Two chameleons, brother and sister, I suppose. The girl has light pink scales with green eyes, and her brother the opposite. The girl is running excitedly around her area. Her brother scolds, "Gemma, calm down and help me set up." The girl named Gemma grins and runs over to help her brother set up their campsite. Farther to my left is a pure white rabbit. Her eyes are blue, and she's whittling on a large stick that I assume she'll use to go hiking later. She's already set up, and there's already a fire burning next to her.

To my right: The 2 spots to my right are taken by a large group of 8. A male blue hedgehog who I recognize to be the famous Sonic. A female pink hedgehog whom, according to the tabloids, is his girlfriend, Amy. A male green hedgehog who is casting an evil glare at Sonic, and a red echidna who is pacing his campsite and twiddling his thumbs worriedly. A white bat walks up to him and says, "What's wrong, Knuckie? The emerald will be safe with Tikal! Relax and have fun!" The echidna slowly nods, but still looks worried. A white hedgehog is talking with a purple cat happily. And finally, a black hedgehog with red highlights is standing next to a battery operated iPod speaker system, flipping through a music library.

Sonic walks to the edge of the road and shouts, "ROLL CALL!" Everyone in that group look at him, a few rolling their eyes. He starts calling out names. "Amy, she was annoying me, so she's here… SCOURGE!" The group glances at the green hedgehog, who says nothing. Sonic looks at him as well, foot tapping. "Scourge?" He asks again. The green hedgehog continues to lean back in a chair. Sonic scowls. "_Scourge_, I can see you right there! Why aren't you answering "here" when I call your name?" The hedgehog who I assume is Scourge growls back, "Just because you organized this little happy friendship camping trip doesn't mean I have to listen to you and/or answer to you!" Sonic rolls his eyes and continues. "Knuckles!" The red echidna raises his fist. "HERE!" Sonic nods. "Rouge!" The bat waves and says, "Present." "Silver!" The white hedgehog shouts loud enough for everyone within a mile radius to hear, "SILVER'S HERE!" Sonic chuckles and asks, "BLAZE?" The purple cat pumps her fist into the air and says, "Here and ready to go!" Finally, Sonic's eyes go to the bottom of the list.

"SHADOW!" He calls out. The black hedgehog rolls his eyes and raises his hand into the air, obviously not enjoying this. "Can I leave now?" He yells. Sonic shakes his head. Amy butts in and answers Shadow's question. "No, Shadow! Sonic organized this trip so we can bond and become better friends and understand each other. At least give this a chance, please!" She says. Shadow's scowl deepens, but he nods and says, "I'll humor you and stay then. But don't expect me to join in on all the group hugs and picnics!" Sonic nods, and raises his hand to indicate that he is indeed here. "Alright, first thing is-" He starts. Shadow, who is turning up the speakers, interrupts him with a smirk and says, "Careless Whisper, that's what's first." Sonic attempts to object but cannot be heard because the music is so loud. I sing along to the familiar lyrics,

"_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you…"_

I stop and blush once I realize the music has stopped and the group of 8 is staring at me, along with Gemma, her brother, and the white rabbit. "Whoops…got carried away…I'm Molly…." I manage to slowly say. The green chameleon walks over to me. "It's alright with Gemma and me. I'm Peter." I nod. The rabbit shouts, "I'm Mystic! Hi!" I look down at the ground. This is gonna be a long 5 days, I know….

Alright, I couldn't manage to get all the OC's in, but I promise they'll eventually all be in soon. It was kind of a slow chapter, but I'll do better.


	4. I'm sorry

Alright, I've come to deliver bad news: I know I have not written a chapter in over a month, so I'm going to cancel the story. I'm really sorry guys. I wish I could continue it, but there's too much school work to focus on this. Sorry for wasting your time


End file.
